Sinister Awakenings
by battledroid56767
Summary: In the early era of the new republic, dark forces are planning to create the ultimate agent of evil, Rey
1. Chapter 1

Sinister Awakenings

By Battledroid 56767

**This bit of fanfiction was inspired by a theory I read about Rey being a First Order sleeper agent and a highly classified one at that some silly OC characters and concepts and all around fun. This will be a T for now but I might change that later.**

Celebration across the galaxy! After the fall of the Second Death Star and the Battle of Jakku marked the end of the Galactic Civil war and Imperial sympathizers had fled to the far outer rim the New Republic was free to establish its rotating seat of power on Chandrila. The triumphant Jedi knight Luke Skywalker was reassured in his destiny to give rise to a new Jedi Order, but beyond the scope of his telekinetic power, A dark plan was beginning to coalesse.

When children with otherworldly powers were found during the time of the Galactic Empire parents knew that their abilities must be hidden from everyone, anyone could be a traitor or a spy and the repercussions were severe. No wants their child executed, or worse taken by the Inquisitorius for some twisted design. It came as a surprise to some when it was announced by Senator Leia Organa that her son Ben was gifted and that he would be one of the first to train with Luke Skywalker. Upon learning that a republic hero would be training force sensitives to control their powers a trickle of younglings soon became a stream all being accompanied by their parents or sent on their own to the Mid-Rim Tashtor sector. Rumor had it there was a friend of Luke's on Takodana who was auditioning potential students, but rumors spread like wildfires especially on the border of the outer rim.

_An asteroid belt in deep space 13 ABY _

Cloaked Attendants in their deep purple robes worked tirelessly over oculi and star maps their light blue eyes hiding a deep knowledge of travel and smuggling. Tireless protocol droids in red and black acting as a communication conduit from the mute aliens to the harried imperial holdouts trying to get safe passage to the unknown regions for themselves and their families and consorts. Over seeing this was a frighteningly tall humanoid in a simple black robe. He was dead silent but Attendants obeyed him sensing his telepathic intents. "I hate when he does that" it's unnatural" Brendol Hux bemoaned to Grand Admiral Rae Sloane "we need to gather our forces, he's our best bet for that. These… creatures along with Thrawn's star-maps might be our only hope" she retorted "but why does he need us here?" "he must have some other harebrained scheme- would you look at that armor, I tell you these praetorians look ridiculous nothing like the Emperor's guar-" His musing was cut short as was his airway when he was pulled violently up from his seat at the conference table by an invisible hand. "Senator Apolin It would be most unwise to mention that name to me again" Snoke had turned from the balcony overlooking the control deck and began to glide towards the table his strides cover the ground leisurely in no time at all. "Stop this a.. on-ce" Ormes Apolin had managed to choke out "I'm s...sorry" he slumped to the table as the grip was released "was that so hard?" Sloane released the grip on her blaster and Ormes gestured angrily for a stormtrooper to bring him water as he nursed his neck.

"I'm afraid I don't understand why you've called this meeting? All of our plans are coming to fruition. My acquisitions program in the outer rim has secured billions of military assets. Sloane tells me our fleet is in the best shape its been in years" Sloane looks about object but is placated by the compliment "Our allies in the senate have sent us hundreds of thousands of new recruits, and your… people are making sure our officers make it to our safe-worlds." Snoke is amused by something and cuts Hux off from his tangent "we have been presented a unique opportunity here, Luke Skywalker has begun training successors." this causes some mixed reactions around the table, Ormes is fascinated, Sloane is concerned, and Brendol is fuming "HOW IS THIS IN ANY WAY AN OPPORTUNITY?" Snoke intercedes. "This will drive younglings out of hiding and we can secure our own 'assets' as you would say. I can train new gifted recruits but I cannot do it alone. I am aware that we are considered equals so I will only request that you help me in this venture" Sloane and Hux exchange a knowing look and address him "we recently intercepted a smuggler ship, the crew was all killed except one, a rodian female using an assumed name, Sho Dri. She killed two squads of men on her own and nearly crushed a gunboat before someone managed to stun her… she was using a lightsaber. I have men on standby to bring her aboard" Snoke looks pleased with this "I accept your gift… graciously" Snoke grinned menacingly as Hux started "I suppose this base could use reinforcements, I will send Captain Omen with a garrison of troops and technicians" Snoke nods his approval. "I know it isn't much but after the fall of Eriadu… well we arrested many researchers. They were quickly deemed war criminals and arrested without trial for their crimes… there's a Mon Cal doctor... Ghul Vrade… he is amenable to our cause and was recently… freed… I can give him your coordinates… if you want" Ormes adds in quietly

"Perfect" Snoke return to his balcony and his visitors see themselves out.

The walls were bright white, blinding her sensitive eyes there was nothing in the room but 4 walls one with a ray shielded door. the air tasted metallic and cold and it made her antenna stand on end. She would kill whoever put her here she struggled to stand but realized her arms had been secured behind her back in an armbinder. She managed to lie down somewhat comfortably on the hard plasteel floor and began to drift off when the doors shut off suddenly and two monks accosted her, wait not monks, "Guards, but not royal imperial ones.. No some other maniac must have a thing for red. They'd better kill her soon because she had no love for the Emperor, not anymore" Sho Dri thought to herself as they dragged her away.

It had been several years since this abandoned asteroid mine had accepted its new purpose as the headquarters of Snoke's operations and while the walls remain natural and rocky, out of Snoke's fortunes grew vast libraries and vaults of artefacts as well as kitchen and a mess hall for his new garrison and a more personal one for his own uses. At the head of the long obsidian glass table his seat is fashioned from the stone of the rock itself and is a great deal higher than the chairs surrounding the table to sides and the one at the other end. Snoke is busy tearing into the golden roasted carcass of some birdlike creature when the Rodian is forcefully seated at the end opposite him her robotic leg clanging against the stone. She watches as Snoke chews deliberately slowly and takes a swig from an ebony glass of some unknown fluid. He sets it down gently and with a flick of his wrist the binder falls apart in two pieces. In less than an instant she is upright and force-choking the life out of her two guards "release me or they DIE!" Sho shouts but to her surprise receives no reaction from Snoke who has taken another bite "I mean it!" at this point the guards struggles are weakening as the life drains from their bodies Snoke swallows his food "not much time left!" he sets his glass down as the praetorians slump to the ground she turns to run but is frozen in place. Horrified she is lifted into the air turned around and levitated close enough to drink in the fumes coming off of the tall being. "Are. you. Done?" he asks calmly but forcefully. "yes" she mutters shocked and horrified "then sit!" she is returned to her seat all hope of escape vanquished as a server peels themselves from the shadows and brings her a plate of food. She eyes it wearily. "Please eat. We have much. To discuss."

"How came you to the pirates life?" Snoke inquired "I needed somewhere to go and they were the first people to have use for my… talents" she said, her eyes downcast. "somehow I don't fully believe that" a hollow ring the size of a dinner plate with a handle bisecting it floated into the middle of the table. "I didn't think you would" she deadpans. "So you were part of the Inquisitorius, the jedi hunters?" "I was the twelfth sister." she admitted "when were you knighted?" "a week before the attack on the temple, I wasn't a general yet so I had none of…. None of them near me when it happened." "and you were captured?" "by Vader, he was so powerful, I was so scared" "did you kill any Jedi?" "my 'training' took longer than expected, Vader saw to it personally, it was he who did this to me" "your leg?" "no, my fashion sense of course my leg." "why?" "he did it to all of us, all brothers and sisters had a part of them sacrificed to the Empire but what he did to me was personal." "how so?" Snoke had leant forward in his chair his fingers in the shape of a pyramid. "When we were alone once, sparring, with real sabers. He had me backed into a corner. I could feel his breath on my face. his saber on mine forcing down to my chest." Snoke watched as her eyes closed, she was in a trance. "I said something, a name, from before… he was stunned. I lashed out, I only nicked his leg but he grabbed with his off hand and lifted me by the throat. After that he announced that I was to become the newest sister and he chopped off my leg. I was on a mission on Tatooine when they died." Snoke let the silence that followed sit for a while "very well, you may keep your saber" "hold on, enough about me, who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" "I am a scholar of the dark side and to a lesser extent the light, I have no need for a saber though I do keep a few around." "I'm not following" "I expect to have a student soon." "and you want me to train them to fight?" "do not interrupt me again." "sorry" "I don't want some disciple, I want a Jedi"

**So that was a bit of a long one, I don't expect the rest of the chapters to match this but I wanted to set some things up in this prequel of sorts (who doesn't like those) while the concepts here are new, Rae Sloane, Brendol Hux and Oromes Apolin are all real characters a long with the attendants and their jobs. All research was done with the wonderful Wookiepedia but next time I think you'll get to know about the Ominous Captain and the Twisted Doctor. I'm thinking about making rey slightly older considering as it stands she was "19" in TFA which is kind of silly. Any reviews and critiques are appreciated but so are simple views. I hope you enjoy my creative ramblings untill the next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**This will probably be the second to last bit of purely expositional story and Rey will show up soon I promise, reviews and favorites appreciated and while it is flattering that I've had people request other work, it would be better if you kept your suggestions to this story for now.**

_Snoke's Asteroid Lair 13aby 2 weeks later._

"You are a difficult man to find" the Mon Calamari doctor announced in his gravelly voice to no one in particular. The airlock being empty aside from two stormtroopers standing on opposite sides of the door, Doctor Zrade reached up placing his scaly fingers on the top of the door to propel himself outwards over the step. He was soon followed by a DD-13 medical droid, its tripod legs modified to allow it to float gracefully. Its head swivelled at unnatural speed in the opposite direction of its torso segment and its simple arms flurried in the air. Some of the tools clipped to its mid segment where old at and crude and rusty at worst. "Some greeting this is, won't anyone carry my equipment?" the Doctor moaned. At this point four stormtroopers had rounded the corner with two hover trolleys for the doctor's gear as well as the food, oxygen and ammunition that was sitting in the routine transport ship. The troopers expertly hauled crates onto the two carts and began pushing them ignoring Zrades interjections of "watch it" and "I won't be the one re-calibrating those sonic scalpels" or "mind the bacta, it's my own recipe you know?" Once they were done Ghul raised a ghostly finger and gestured to the droid "This way Dex, we have much to do." Dr. Zrade was not the typical Mon Calamari, sure his enlarged skull was protected by a chitin and his digits were significantly evolved to help him swim, but where his skin wasn't covered by Imperial Sterile Hazmat gear it glowed. A sickly green light emanated from his exposed hands and face casting a whirl of color on the stark brown walls like light reflecting off a pool water.

The entourage of Dr. Zrade, the droid, and the two had made it to an intersection where the outer ring of the base connected to Snoke's inner sanctum. There were 7 such intersections around the ring three of them leading to the operations center, one to the storage sector, one to the interrogation/prison suite. In between the two the garrison and the newly finished med bay. The inner sanctum was comprised of a library, dining room and 10 sleeping quarters for visiting officers and other guests. Three rooms were occupied, one by the feisty inquisitor, another by Snoke, and yet another by a soldier currently on patrol.

Two red eyes that seemed to be leaking scarlet blood in a twisted grin peered out of the dim hallway and they were quickly growing larger. "Blast! What the hell is that?" Ghul shouted and Dex, sensing its master's hostility, floated low and spread its appendages like an angry octopod, countless blades buzzing to life. The shadow drew ever nearer until in the light of the intersection it was revealed to be a stormtrooper and a tall one at that. He towered above his peers, who had their hands on the grip of their weapons. "Cahlm the drroid or I'll do it for you" the man, and this was clearly a man, stated calmly. "Apologies…." Dr. Zrade looked across the pitch black breastplate for some sort of identifier. "Captain Omen" the man explained, "we will be working together for the forreseeable futchure" he added tensely. "Right my apologies it's just your armor… Dex drop it." there was something familiar about the Captain's clipped accent and lightly rolled "r"s. "I'm surrprised you don't recognize it, I was told you worked in rresearch and development?" "I did but not on the shadowtrooper program, I tested medicines and chemical weap-" the doctor paused, "on Eadu." he finished "Erriadu" the captain corrected "I'm sorry?" "you worked on Erriadu, Eadu was a typo." "that's not what official imperial records said" Ghul retorted. "Some petty bureaucrat made a mistake and the name became official" Omen replied shaking his head. Doctor Zrade would have kept up the argument but something clicked in his head. "Wasn't Grand Moff Tarkin from Eriadu." "A fact we arre immensely proud of." the captain must have been beaming under his helmet. "I wonder why I had trouble placing your accent, I tested on many of the natives" Doctor Zrade recalled their screams fondly "I was nine when I left for Arkanis, my accent has lessened some." "You were one of Hux's child guards?" If Captain Omen was surprised by the fact that he knew this he didn't let on "I was chosen to ensure the future of the Empire, and everything I've done has been in service of that" he said with an edge to his voice, Ghul knew better than to push it further. "Snoke wants to meet with us, my men will see to it your equipment is transported properly." "Like hell they will, Dex! Make sure they dont get themselves killed, or worse."

The dining table had been moved since the last time Sho had been in the "throne" room. She was about to come in sight of the seated Snoke when a fancy buckethead with black armor and red eyes entered the room alongside the greenest Mon Cal she'd ever seen. "Lets see where this goes" she muttered to herself, molding herself into the shadows to observe.

"Captain Omen! I see you have brought me the esteemed Doctor Ghul Zrade!" Snoke smiled with his arms wide as if to embrace the pair in an invisible hug. Omen dropped and knelt immediately while Ghul looked awkwardly up at his much taller superior. "I trust you made it here alright? Security is much more tight now the enemy is expanding their control in the Mid Rim." "It was nothing." Ghul mumbled "was it now, coordinating with Senator Apolin for the exact route of a prison transport so a gunship could head it off, liberate you and then have my Attendants could throw an asteroid in its path destroying all evidence of your survival… was nothing?" Snoke became increasingly loud as he explained his most recent masterpiece. "I owe you one?" Doctor Zrade offered hesitantly "you most certainly do, we have much preparations to undertake before we are ready to receive our new guest." What is it that you require, Apolin mentioned something about Bio-mechanical neural controllers and memory chips?" Snoke laughed "nothing so crude, what I need is to condition a sleeper agent into the perfect spy. They must not be aware of their instructions and tasks until the time comes to carry them out. I also want room to be made in their minds" noting the doctor's confusion he added "I can do that part myself. Cosmetic surgery may be required as well as sterilization and rigorous testing and pain temperance." "I can handle that." "your patient will more than likely be a child." "human or?" "we do not know that yet" "I look forward to the challenge, will they consent to the proceedings?" Snoke's mouth creased into a frown "will that be an issue?" "No no, it's much more fun when they don't" "excellent, I will leave you to your preparations." Ghul took this as a sign to leave but did add one more cheerful piece of information, If a single thing is out of place in my med bay those troopers just signed themselves up to test the operations."

"What an odd creature" Snoke sighed and addressed the still kneeling captain "get up and take that ridiculous thing off." Captain Omen rose to his feet and removed his mask his rugged chin was the first to appear then a scar across his thin, pursed lips. Another scar sat diagonally across his characteristically high Eridian cheekbones. He was not gaunt like the famous Grand Moff but his eyes showed that he was a no nonsense soldier. He held the helmet below his waist and briefly glanced around the room even into a shadowy alcove.

Sho's heart jumped in her chest when she saw his eyes,they were heterochromatic. His left eye was gold while the left was a deep brown. She had seen them somewhere before.

"I hope those men weren't irreplaceable?" Snoke addressed the human who could have been maybe 35-45, He had trouble telling the ages of his human peers not that age mattered much to him. "They would glahdly give their lives for the New Empire." "It's not them I'm worried about, I have been named Supreme Navigator by the council" Captain Omen hid his response well for a human "Commandant Hux allowed this, the council rrules equally-" he was cut off as and invisible hand grasped his face holding his mouth shut. His helmet clattered to the ground "YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!" Snoke bellows, "I am your commanding officer, you would do well to remember that." for his worth, the captain doesn't fall to his knees when he is freed but he does go to put on his helmet as Snoke changes his tune drastically "Any advancements I make benefit you too, I had the techies spruce up your suit" Snoke snaps his fingers and the Captain flinches but nothing. He raises a hand to his mask only for it not to be there. He comprehends what has happened "This will come in handy, my men will love this" he jokes. "Your humor is appreciated captain but while my means are vast half of our forces still train in Imperial armor. Cloaking devices are neither practical nor cheap enjoy this gift but do not expect more" "Don't get me wrong, I support my men, but giving them stealth drrives would be like using a capital ship as a hyperspeed battering ram." (wink wink) "Save your jokes for the barracks, you are dismissed, prepare your ship for travel to Takodana" "yes Suprreme Navigator."

Sho Dri is about to walk into the light when she is suddenly and forcefully flung through the air roughly to the ground scraping the scales of her hands and scratching her robotic leg noisily "Do not presume to be above me, I have much to teach you" Sho jumped to her feet activating one of her sabers blades "I see you did away with the spinning bits, horribly childish" Sho activated the other side and crouched low in a battle stance. "You were taught to repress your hatred for so long" Sho charged forth swinging madly. "Then you were allowed catharsis, to release it, let it consume you." the Rodian Inquisitor drew ever nearer. "True power, is in the balance" Snoke closed his eyes in his chair as Sho lifted the blade above her head and brought it down hard and fast.

The light was blinding, and the sound terrible, the saber roared as it met something it was not used to, resistance. Snoke had clasped the saber between his large hands containing its power somehow, Sho was shocked and fell back easily when Supreme Navigator Snoke rose from his chair and threw her soundly across the room. Fearful of retribution and angered by his defiance of death she attacked, again and again he deflected the blows waving his hands with ease Sho could not even singe the his black robe. As Snoke buffeted her guard with torrents of energy slowly she began to accept her fate lowering her saber to her side and kneeling to the ground beneath a power she had no knowledge of. Her saber flew out of her grip into the waiting hand of her enemy. She felt its heat near her auditory tube "good, good you are at peace, you feel the balance. I am not your enemy" Snoke deactivated the saber and extended a hand "Come with me I have something to show you. She accepted his hand silently and followed him into the Library.

Countless holobooks on all sorts of areas of study lined the walls. "I need you to be ready when our guest arrives, you will study here" "I hope you don't want me to cook for her, I don't think Doctor Zrade can bring people back from the dead yet." despite the circumstances her sarcasm dripped through much to Snoke's amusement "No, I have people for that, you will study these." he waved his hand and a staircase opened in the floor of the library. They descended rapidly into the vault. Once they had reached the bottom Snoke unlocked the door on the left with his mind, entering a lock sequence longer than some species lifespans. "Behold my Jedi Holocrons." he gestured yet again to the walls of glowing blue solids of all shapes and sizes. "Reacquaint yourself with their history and the finer aspects of their techniques before you leave, before you leave, you will have 2 weeks." Sho obeyed her new master's command and sat in the center of the room choosing a small triangular node to float before and open spilling the knowledge held within. Snoke averted his gaze from the bright blue light showing a construct practicing form 3 and left the room.

"Right Dex, this is nearly perfect!" Dr. Zrade announced startling the two troopers who were about to leave. "The bacta bath is horizontal like I requested and the operating table…. What's this?" the fastidious doctor lay his hand on the dented side of the table. "We had trouble with calibrating the hoverdrive, this model is much older than any…" Zrade interrupted the trooper by bringing out a metal wand from its holster behind his back. Within an instant the safety was off and waves of blue light washed over the spasming soldiers helmet coming from the emitter leveled at his chin. The poor trooper fell to the ground and convulsed once… twice… and was still "FN-1102 you have been discharged" The Mon Cal declared, "you, leave now, Dex prepare the table." the deeply shaken FN-5016 retreated rapidly almost colliding with a tech crew woman while the DD-13 wrapped its limbs, two in front and one in back, around the unconscious FN-1102 and lifted him onto the table.

Captain Omen had just left the throne room when he heard a surprised yelp, he shook his head as if to dislodge a particular memory at the edge of his consciousness but when that failed, he activated his suits new cloaking field and marched off to scare some sense into his men.

**Thanks for reading, I think I'll upload these things every week and day but we'll have to see about that, I spent a little more time than necessary doing the research to see if everything would work out but since I doubt any of you are consulting maps and timelines for this I may give that up, let me know if you want to see something develop between the two warriors you've met so far and whether or not you hate the Tarkin-ish dialect I gave our discreet Captain.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Takadano,_

The diminutive female strolled through the halls of the ancient catacombs, her eyes squinting behind large glass lenses in the gloom. This was more done out of habit than necessity since she knew every inch of the vaults by heart. She was shadowed by ME-8D9, her trusty but rusty protocol droid, its mouth buzzed with a query "Finitez cetez detox? "We want the holocron, it should be here somewhere, Maz Kanata stooped over to reach for a tucked away crate grabbed what she was looking for and promptly dropped it when she it her head on the shelf above "tol!" she exclaimed angrily "chess ko" the droid replied with a laugh. "Careful, one of those pirates was looking for bronzium scrap, I don't think she's left yet." "sorry, sorry" the droid backtracked holding its hands up in a placating manner. "Come with me Emmie, a new seeker has come."

Maz walked into one of the backrooms of her castle where a rugged human male, a farmer probably, and his Twi'lek wife stood anxiously next to each other each holding tight to their hybrid son. The parents flinched when, as Maz later learned, a wookie had thrown a glass bottle across the room when the tide had turned in a game of Dejarik. She hobbled forward and sat unceremoniously on a well worn faded red pillow, Maz beckoned for the child to come before her. He walked forward unsure of himself and turned back to his parents once before stopping about halfway in the middle of the room. "Well come on, come on child, don't worry, I don't bite" Maz reassured the boy. "What's your name?" "Kev Phi" he answered hesitantly and flinched when she brought out the device from behind her back. "Don't worry Kev all this is is a little game we're going to play. Do you like games?" "Yeah! Is it fun?" the kid cheered up "I think so yes, I'm going to turn this on and you tell me what you see. Can you do that?" "Sure thing!" Maz turned on the device and a small symbol of a womprat appeared visible only to her behind the visor. The parents were concerned but the kid only looked for a second before closing his eyes. "I-Is it a womprat?" "Very good, next round" Maz announced happily her tone reassuring the eager parents. With a flash the image changed to the likeness of a floating vehicle. "It's a tractor! I like to ride on my dad's lap when he plows the fields" Maz looked at the airspeeder and shrugged. "I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Phi it's time for you to go, we have much more testing to do and it's best to not do it where others can see." the child was visibly sad and ran towards his parents but then, thought better of it and followed Maz into the catacombs as the parents were escorted by Emmie through the cantina passing a cloaked figure at the bar.

_Snoke's Lair_

The Attendant by the occulus had no visible reaction as the message traveled through the chain of command to Snoke himself "So our little pirate queen has accepted some backwater hillbilly to the Jedi order, could it be you're getting soft?" the circle of eavesdropping Attendants scattered as Snoke gestured widely "Captain Omen! Bring me your best acquisitions team the game is afoot!"

"Arre you sure about this Suprreme Navigator? We only have seventy-five men to defend the base, sending fifteen of our men would leave the base rather unguarded?" the Captain argued. "Not fifteen, sixteen, check again. The two lines of stormtroopers flanking the nondescript shuttle were uneven with seven in one and eight in the other "Sir I'm not surre what you me-" With a loud hiss of hydraulics, the door to the hanger opposite the balcony shunted open. Captain Omen was heated and ready to toss whoever walked out that door out through the airlock when he had to do a double take, with a powerful stride a dark skinned, nearly blue Rodian swiftly joined the men she was in civilian clothes, nothing exceptionally eye-catching but for her metal leg which glinted in the bright hanger light, "permission to leave Supreme Navigator?" Captain Omen flinched pulling his hand to his chest and Snoke waved his approval "you may go, and don't come back without the subject" he warned Omen lifted his hand in a shaky salute that men echoed and that Sho Dri imitated mockingly as she disappeared behind the men into the bowels of the ship.

_Airspace above Raxus Prime_

"Alright boys, you know what we're here to do, we follow the… liaison to the targets, protect the site and secure the subject" "thank you for stating the obvious colonel, but you're forgetting one thing, this is not a First Order sanctioned operation you'll be needing _civilian clothes_… hop to it." she tossed open the supply doors and stood aside as the soldiers walked forward to grab their gear. "Wait up, FN-1638, FN-6475, and FN-4372 you three ladies head to cockpit I'll watch the door… from here" Sho decided. These new uniforms were not flattering in her opinion but when the body gloves came off, these guys were no nonsense, all muscle.

_Raxus Prime _

The rancid air wasn't much of an improvement over the recycled shuttle mix but everyone except FN-6475 reacted negatively when the ramp dropped and the airlock depressurized. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, what we are looking for is a force sensitive, you will split up with the scanners Snoke so gracefully gifted us. Any questions?" "Negative" "Good, on your way then." there were three incidents.

A gritty alley, a shambling apartment, to FN-6475 it felt like home, true she wasn't _from_ Raxus Prime per say but like most of the outer rim territories, centuries of Core based colonialism and mercantilism left these worlds shambling slums infested with spice traders, spice users and organized crime bosses. FN-6475 was on of many orphans trying to survive on a barren rock, luckily she had found the First Order before she ended up dead, or worse. It had given her something to fight for, a better tomorrow. Look at where that had brought her, outside a Pike gambling hall with 4 of her squad mates and some kind of Jedi on call at the ship. They were going in in 5 4 3…

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Colonel, I got something." FN-6732 turned to where the call had come from. It was a small row of houses on a balcony overlooking a busy hover-speedway. FN-2229, the trooper who had called attention to the signal, was decided to be the one to knock on the door. He was small for a soldier but stealthy and fast. He was not the brightest however so banging on the door and shouting open up seemed his best option, a show of force to scare the inhabitants into submission. He waited at the door, for one, two seconds then put his hand on his blaster ready to shoot his way in. The door flew out of its socket taking the unsuspecting soldier through the air and over the edge into nothingness. All four of the surviving soldier drew their guns and formed a ring around the door, "In the name of the Order you are under arrest come out with your hands up!" "Go'way, I just wanna be left ALONE" a figure dashed from the shadows and threw a punch at brutal speed towards on of the men, he ducked it but caught a kick to the chest, something that would be deflected normally by his armor, which he wasn't wearing, he doubled over but managed to grab the attacker, a disheveled man who looked endlessly tired despite his young age. "Don't shoot, He can do this!" The colonel ordered. The pair traded blows and stumbled ever closer to the sheer drop, the Jedi stumbled free from the brawl and sprinted towards the edge, "Stop him!" the troopers ran forward to stop his escape but only the bruised and beaten FN-5489 was close enough. Close enough to be lifted off his feet by a force pull and to his death. "NO!" FN-6732 ran to the edge not caring about the risk and fired into the abyss, the tibanna gas ignited in the barrel of his trusty Son-Blas tore through the rank atmosphere burning a hole clean through the back of once young Jedi Padawan. Sho Dri had arrived at the scene but it was too late, her STAP pulled to a halt just as another call came in, "Ms. we found a signal, it's a gambling bar at our coords, hurry we're going in" "shit shit shit, I'm on my way" Sho blasted off shouting "get to ship, we'll regroup with you there." the distraught colonel rallied his men and they marched off.

2… "WAIT" FN-6475 shouted, "there's no need to go in guns blazing, I know these places, send me in first." "Alright kid, just be careful, she walked into the light of the doorway covering her eyes to let them adjust. "Ghakal?" the Gamorrean at the door barked "I'm unarmed" it, and she was confident it was an it, lowered its vibro-axe and let her in. Unlike the smell, it was the sound that gave her pause, some loud new technobeat was booming over the game tables and the bar, sleazy women lounged on the arms of the lucky while mercenaries and bounty hunters sold their services in the back. She stopped at a grimy teller machine and withdrew the smallest amount of credits it would let her the walked over to a Sebaac table to see what she could overhear. Unfortunately for her that teller was far less ancient then it looked and upon someone accessing a First Order account the device thought to notify its master in the back room

Gish was an inconspicuous Pyke as far as they went, his pressure suit was easily noticeable but the lights within were dimmed and the two tubes he could speak from where seldom used, he was a criminal of few words who paid his dues to the Syndicate and avoided making too much trouble but when a First Order soldier had arrived at his home, he took some issue with that, "they're here for the girl! Brinng me the Senntinels!" he ordered his aide droid "But sir, is only one of them and she seems to be alone without her armor." "So?" "According to my data the First Order pays ransom for deserters." she droned "I like the way you thinnk" He peered through the shuttered window and gestured to the guard at the door to come in and grab the girl.

FN-6475 was about to deal in when she felt wet, labored breath on her neck and rolled out from under the swinging pig-arms and flicked her wrist freeing her pistol and jumping up onto the table firing into the air scattering patrons then running for cover under a barrage of bright green laser-fire from a heavily armed Pyke Sentinel

"She's in trouble, send in the cavalry!" the four men ran in after their friends and were shocked at the battle scene inside. The other Pyke had woke up and brought out a cannon that might have at one point belonged to a Republic tank and was shredding the bar and its attendant droid much to dismay of the crouching FN-6475. One trooper disengaged his riot baton from his blaster and entered a duel with the raging Gamorrean while a barrage of bolts from the rest managed to pierce the armor and then flesh of the machine gun Pyke, Gish himself at this point had taken to the window and began firing at the new arrivals with his Westar. "You've really done it now mate" one of her comrades, FN-9812, had made it to the bar and was helping her take pot shots at the Sentinel "this is just like the simulations" FN-6475 jested. Things were taking a turn for the worse when a refurbished CIS STAP speeder crashed through one of the windows and the former Inquisitor Dri leapt from it as it crashed into the wall followed by a hastily deflected tank shell. "What the hell have you done?" Sho was forced to retreat behind the bar the force of the continued blasts nearly knocking her saber from her hand.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what tipped them off." FN-9812 flinched as a piece of rubble the size of a fist ricocheted off the wall near his head, "we need some kind of grenade to deal with this lunatic." "right too bad we didn't bring any, all I've got is one proton pack for this peashooter." "that's it!" Sho exclaimed, "overload your blaster" "what?!" "do you trust me?" FN-6475 looked at the face of the Rodian knight and weighed her options. "I guess it's our best bet" she worked on the insides of the gun as a bolt caught one of the men in their sides sending him flying. The pistol began to spark and smoke "Now throw it!" "what?!" "just do it! NOW!" she lobbed the damaged mess into the air and watched as Sho stood and directed it quickly towards the enormous gun. It sparked once more and exploded on contact electric beams frying the gun into useless hunk of metal, well almost. This Pyke now found herself defenseless against four stormtroopers and a witch so naturally, she leapt from the balcony and swung her gun like a bat crushing two of the closest opponents into the wall. This pissed Sho off. Swinging her saber into a combat stance she fended off the hefty swipes and her weapon sparked as it shaved pieces off of the rod. The Pykes eyes could be seen through the lenses of her suit and they seemed triumphant, so this was what she had been scared of? this weakling? That was when Sho activated the second blade and ran the sentinel through.

After making sure the men were alright and sending the three of them off to the ship and with FN-9812 guarding the main door, Sho and her new friend walked up the stairs to find a tense sight. Gish was holding seated in his chair completely relaxed. Next to him, his droid sat with a gun against the head of a small human female. "I wouldnn't come anny close if I were you" Gish said showing the thermal detonator in his hand, "I assume you're after the child, they're so precious arenn't they? This one cost me a fortune but she is so… enntertaining. Show our guests your trick… Now!" the girl closed her eyes and FN-6475 was shocked as small pieces of the rubble began to levitate. "Back away now, leave this place and never returnn and I cann promise you her safety." "I'm afraid that won't work" "I didnn't think it would, such a shame… JQ… Kill the child" "I can't" "WHAT?" "i-its against my programming sir" "useless!" Gish lept to his feet and brandished his gun at the girl. A flash of light filled the room and he clutched his chest "idiot" was the last thing he said before the now ticking bomb fell out of his hand." Sho shut her eyes as another flash filled the room but it was not the explosion. Another blast had been fired. JQ-538, ever the loyal aide, had killed FN-6475 and was crushed into scrap metal by the enraged Rodian who realizing her plight. leapt through the air and out the collapsing building's window… empty handed.

**Heyo, me again, testing out only talking at the end of the chapter cold open style. That was an exciting chapter wasn't it, wait did I say three encounters, yeah right ok so get this, Rey's parents, were spice users, Sho paid them like say 50 bucks in star wars money and the First Order was able to fly everyone back to the base together, well not any of those stormtroopers, they like super died in the last bit, got food poisoning or something. Sho and Rey fly back alone.**

**As always Reviews and Critics appreciated, I'm not Rian Johnson… Oh wait**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok that might have been pretty uncool of me last week but no one really seemed to mind so I'm just gonna continue the story, your feedback does help especially since I usually wait till the last minute to write these ;) **

_Snoke's Asteroid Base 1 week later_

Twin jets of sterile, dry steam vent from the ramp as it descends. It is a somber sight to see when Sho Dri, now back in her robes, walks down the ramp alone with a young child wrapped in dark grey blanket with a crimson First Order insignia. The troopers lining the hangar bay immediately stood at attention.

"Brilliant! I simply knew you could do it." Snoke grinned with genuine happiness for the first time in decades." well, what are you waiting for? Bring her here, bring her here."

At Her Supreme Navigatorness' insistence she marched toward the balcony and lept nearly 10 meters in the air landing daintily with her arms curled around the ever important child. Snoke bent over stiffly and lifted the bundle into his lengthy arms.

"Whats its name?" Captain Omen, up on raised heels, tried in vain to peer over the crook of Snoke's elbow

"Down Captain, your mask will scare her." Sho protested then composed herself. Captain Omen shot her a dirty look behind his helmet. "Rey, her name is Rey." Sho admitted.

"She is… breathtaking." Snoke declared. He raised her in arms above his head "Kneel before Lady Rey, her protection is your new prime directive..." The assembled soldiers and crew dropped to their knees in loyalty as did Captain Omen and the now tardy Doctor Zrade who came in to upper balcony painting. Snoke ignored this interruption "... Captain Omen, you will be tasked with training her in hand to hand combat, Sho you will supervise and teach her the basics of the light side of the force, and you, you will be given the most important task." Ghul Zrade gulped heavily, "you will make sure she will perform... the tasks... I require" Snoke was choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, Supreme navigator!" the trio harmonized.

"Now leave me, I have work of my own..." Snoke gave the child to the grimacing Mon Cal and left

"Grunt! Bring the cart!" Dr. Zrade ordered.

A 6 foot 4 human male walked onto the balcony pushing a mechanized hovercart Zrade delicately laid the baby on its side and followed the now much more obedient FN-1102 marched it back to med bay for testing

"That, was horrifying" Sho turned to walk away when a black gauntlet attached itself to the wall and Captain Omen brought himself in towards the Rodian

"You've cost me a lot of good men you know" he uttered with an air of menace " do not... do it again."

"Are you threatening me Captain?" she kept an air of authority over him even while looking up at a 60 degree angle to see his eyes.

"I know your kind Shadow" he barked then lowered his arm allowing her to leave.

She walked halfway down the hall and turned to face back at him "I just want you to know.. wasn't like last time, not like Ryloth" with that she left the stunned Captain to piece together exactly what she meant

In the dark bowels of the asteroid, one of the most important long distance conversation was about to take to place

_Chandrila_

"Race you to that tree!" a small blond boy challenged his friends

"you're on!" a black haired girl and a togruta boy agreed.

"What about you Ben?"

the eight-year old Ben solo was shaken out of a trance and dropped the stick they had been using to play fight just a minute earlier "yeah lets do it!"

the four friends took off in a mad dash to touch the tree on the edge of the school yard. S'fi had gotten herself a commanding lead but in the end it was Ben who had gotten far ahead. He had however, miscalculated.

It was as if a root of the tree had moved suddenly from beneath his feet sending him careening down a small hill into the forest at the edge of the school. He slid all the way down where he rolled to a stop at the base of a large dark tree. A tree with arms. A tree that could move. Ben backed up rapidly towards his friends who were calling him but turned around curiously to see what he had hit.

It was a tall man, no not a man. It was much too tall to be a man, it was taller than Uncle Chewie. It had a pleasant face and soothing voice which began to speak.

"Come back young Solo, I have a gift for you" Snoke's smoky apparition called

"Mommy said not to take presents from strangers"

The tree laughed, it wasn't a mean laugh but Ben felt hurt nonetheless

"It's not a present from a stranger, it's from your grandfather" Snoke reassured

"My grandfather was a bad guy, we don't talk about him"

"Nonsense!" The "tree" laughed again "People couldn't understand him, they hurt him very bad and that made him angry, do you get angry?"

The small child nodded "does that make you a bad guy?"

"no." Ben muttered.

"Do you want his present now?"

"I guess." Ben confessed,

"look at the ground"

"Woah cool!" he stooped down to grab a gold chain with a blinking diode attached.

"Put that on your wrist and remember, keep it secret, keep it safe..."

Ben put the chain in his pocket and looked up expectantly at the fatherly figure.

"Now go young Skywalker, play with your friends."

_Snoke's Asteroid Lair_

At this moment, the peacefully unconscious Rey first came under the exacting scalpel and Snoke's concentration was torn asunder. He fell to the ground away from the dark shrine and realized the implications of the blast

"Skywalker will know." Quick as sound he focussed again and sent out tendrils of power to contain the shockwave of force power. he was almost completely successful, almost. Lucky for him something else would happen later that day that would make this hiccup go unnoticed.

In Zrade's professional, non-force-sensitive opinion the procedure had been a complete success, a host of tests had been done to flush any toxins from her system, his grunt had even been able to assist with the surgery even without all the fine motor skills needed. The child was roughly 2 standard years old but small from malnutrition and possible abuse.

He did not take pity on the warm-blooded child, why at her age he had been playing with his father's bacta and had even saved a small bird from suffocating above the water's surface. While the latter may have been an early warning for sociopathy, the former had not only cemented his love for medicine but had been the cause of his nearly bioluminescent green skin.

When Grunt had laid the child to rest before her next, more treacherous operations. Zrade saw this as an opportunity to take a break of his own, retiring to his back room to sink once more into the depths of his bacta bath.

He let out a pleasured sigh as the microorganisms in his blood were allowed to diffuse into the surrounding fluid as new ones slept to fill the gaps. He shivered happily, blissfully unaware of what was happening on the other side of the galaxy

_Chandrila_

It was nearly one standard hour past the Chandrillian noon and recess had just ended. Ben Solo S'fi, Ab, and the rest of the small class had shuffled their way back inside for story time.

"Can we learn about mugglers Ms. Hutoo? My Daddy used to be a muggler, He could do the Kessel Run in 11 Parsecs."

The exasperated Kaminoan had heard this plenty of times "do you mean smugglers Ben?"

"Yeah, s-mugglers!"

"For the last time Ben, smugglers are not an appropriate topic for school, why don't you go sit on the rug?"

"ok" Ben agreed glumly.

He did as he was asked, but the bracelet the tree man gave him fell out of his pocket!

"Oooh ben brought a toy to school" a young Quarren was waving the bracelet about.

"Give it BACK! Its MINE" Ben yelled with an impressive amount of force scaring the poor Ab who had no choice but to respond.

"no!"

"GIVE it" Ben insisted again.

Ms Hutoo to her credit was about to intervene when Ben had finally had enough

"NOW" he yelled and shoved the child away.

The room fell silent suddenly as the ringing in his ears he hadn't yet noticed went dead silent, his classmates had scattered, one ran down the hall to the get the nurse. His teacher was trying to position herself between him and his classmates. He didn't understand what had happened until he turned around.

Ab had been sent halfway across the room into a wall. His eyes were wide and there was some cuts on his head leaving the tentacle there dripping blue blood Ben felt incredibly drained but also… exhilarated he saw his scared teacher and classmates and revealed in the power he had felt coursing through his blood.

"Everyone just, go away… or… or I'll do it to you."

The resonance wave from the force push had barely made it out of the upper atmosphere when half of the police speeders from this sector had evacuated the students and barricaded the building, fortunately Ab had been carried out to the ambulance by his teacher who was sitting on a stretcher wrapped in a blanket praying to the seas and the clouds and the rains. These officers had just gotten a large surplus of New Republic armor and even some weapons thanks to their new responsibility of protecting the Capital planet. Senator Leia Organa-Solo understood this, but god forbid when she saw some jackass spinning around a charged baton like some half rate ribbon dancer, Threepio almost had to physically restrain her from slapping the man.

"Let me through!"

"Apologies Senator Organa, but this is a very dangerous situation as well as being under our jurisdiction."

the Counselor Protocol Droid instantly recognized the biggest test on its civility processors and felt sympathy for the poor officer.

"I am HIS MOTHER YOU-"

the sound of a vehicle taking off covered most of the rest of the very one sided argument, but many within earshot understood why later that week the man had quit his job and left the planet for a nice cozy job on Hosnian Prime.

_Chandrila, later that day_

"What happened?" the crackled voice of her grumpy starship captain usually brought a smile to Leia's face but not right now

"I don't know, the teacher mentioned something about a bracelet and he sent a kid flying… he used the force."

This visibly upset Han "I told you we should have listened to Luke, you know I'm no good with that stuff!"

"He NEEDS you here Han, can't you see that? He's your SON!"

This yelling match lasted for a time. Luckily Ben had gotten used to it and could sleep through it. Eventually the two had reached a conclusion, Han would come to pickup Ben asap and bring him to Luke. It had been 3 years since they last saw each other.

It's unclear the exact rate at which force premonitions and sensations travel across the galaxy but it has been known to have similar properties to electric currents, the destruction of Alderaan had been a massive heart wrenching gash in the force, but for the most part Only Obi-Wan Kenobi and a few other survivors could feel it enough to know what it was. In the outer reaches many felt a slight indigestion and some felt nothing at all. Once the Resonance of the force being used during the clone wars usually meant that force sensitives were disoriented constantly. This worked much to the advantage of Darth Sidious. Electric currents can be dampened and so too can the force. It was a Sith power, no Jedi would ever willingly cut off the communication between all living beings in the galaxy.

In the void of the post Jedi Purge Galaxy, almost any shift was noticed by a great many beings. Had it not been for Snoke's reaction speed, Rey's premature Awakening would have set a great many things in motion. Even with his power and urgency some planets in the region would go on to see bigger harvests and less diseases for the next few years after the blast. This was the opposite for Ben Solo's outburst of rage. The effects of Dark power on the galaxy are hard to quantify but their were two notable events.

_Snoke's Asteroid Lair_

Ghul had been soaking for only a few minutes when Rey felt the effects of the dark energy. She cried loudly and incessantly. So much so that Ghul got out of his bath, tied a towel around his midriff and marched angrily into the next room where Sho Dri had just walked out of the refresher.

"She's your problem until tomorrow."

Sho was about to protest when she felt the toddler put its head to her still warm chest. "One night can't hurt" She crawled beneath her specially heated covers and the pair slept peacefully.

_Luke's Sanctuary_

The class had been meditating peacefully when Luke alone noticed something off. He looked around at the rows of his pupils, maybe 30 in all, and sheepishly turned to one of the older survivors, he was a good 15 years older than Luke but hadn't learned much before the Temple had been razed and now loved his work as a teacher's assistant even as he learned much at the same time the padawans did. Luke nodded towards him with a sheepish grin and beckoned for him to take over the exercise, Luke tip-toed carefully out of the tent and looked up at the sky waiting for his friend to arrive.

**Hoo, 10:45, not yet midnight I kept my promise of a week and a day. This one was fun to write, especially the little Ben stuff, I swear I'll get to explaining the Sith Rey theory and how it applies to the movies but let's face it, all these characters are in sore need of development. I hope you enjoyed this weeks barely coherent snippet as well as the new spacing, hopefully that makes it less of a headache Thanks for reading this far and if you want to see anything specific, please let me know. **


End file.
